The Silent Southern Samurai
by Yamata Stallions
Summary: A 19 year old samurai girl wants to take revenge and wanderin' in Japan to find her target. Along the way, she trains while searching to get stronger. And enexpected, she runs into Kaoru and Yahiko in Tokyo. Will she find her killer?


The Silent Southern Samurai 

9 years ago

In a very peaceful place of Okinawa, an island below Japan is beautiful as usual. There is a big temple in the mountains called the Zojo Temple. It's the biggest temple in all of Okinawa. On the right side of the temple is a huge old tree. The master that lived here long ago named the tree SeinaruMizu that means "holy water." The girl in the age of 10 was training with a wooden sword with her master, Asuka-sensei. The 10 year old is named Karen Ukawa. She's skilled with a sword but terrible in mortal kombat. She has neck-length brown hair, hazel eyes and soft white skin. She's wearing blue pants and a long white/sandish kimono-training shirt.

--------

Karen continues on hitting the log attached to ground with her wooden sword. After 22 hits, Asuka yelled, "Karen! Come over here for a second!" Karen turned around to see Asuka waving her hand left and right in the air. Karen was sweating a little bit, but she ran towards her sensei. "What is it, Asuka-sensei?" Karen asked while panting. "I have a surprise for you. If you close your eyes, I'll show the surprise," Asuka said. "Okay," was all Karen could say and started closing her eyes. It's been 2 minutes and Karen is starting to be impatient. "When is there going to be a surprise, sensei?" Karen questioned. "You can open you eyes now," Asuka answered.

Karen opened her eyes very quickly and saw a woman with long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and pale white skin and looked to be 17 years old. She was wearing her black school uniform with long white socks and black school shoes. She squat down to Karen's height with her eyes closed putting on a warm smile on. "Hello there. What's your name?" the woman asked while still smiling. Karen answered, "Karen. Karen Ukawa. What's your name?" she asked while still confused on why she is here. Asuka interrupted, "Karen, this is Achika Masaki. She is one of my best students in Tokyo. I asked her if she could come over and visit you and of course she said yes. Achika is going to stay with us for a while," Asuka said with lots of excitement.

Karen suddenly walked towards to SeinaruMizu and stand right in front of it. The wind came blowing lightly while Karen's hair was blowing over to the side of her face. She heard footsteps coming towards her and turned around. Achika was smiling at her and looked at the old tree, "It's beautiful, isn't it? I haven't seen a tree like this Tokyo. The master here must of taken care of her," Achika guessed. "Yes, the master did take care of her. When I'm depressed or tired I lay on her, and I think of becoming the most best samurai in all of Japan.

"You better start training for that, or I'm going to steal that dream of yours," Achika bursted out and turned her body the other way. "No one is going to steal my dream. Not now. Not ever," Karen said with a little anger inside of her. Achika turned around to see her face and smiled again. Her eyes were now opened and put her hands around her own neck trying to get a necklase out. She took it off and its one of the most finest jewl ever. It was mostly white and silver.

"Its called the Evenstar. My mother gave me this for Christmas. But since you have lots of spirit within you, I'll give this to you."

"You want to give this to me?"

"Why not? I trust you. Besides, you'll take of it more than I can anyway."

Karen took it from Achika's hands and started putting it on her neck. She tied it together and was hanging in her chest. "Thank you," Karen bowed to her and Achika bowed back. "This Evenstar must have cost a lot."

"My mother didn't buy it. My dad found it in a shrine in Nagasaki. He wanted to sell it but he wanted to give it to me for a Christmas present."

"That's really nice of your dad. I should visit your mom and dad sometime."

"That will be nice."

It is starting to become sunset soon. The sky was a beautiful orange, purple, yellow sunset. Karen realize that she has to go training down at the waterfall. Karen said, "I need to go down to the waterfall and train there a little bit. I'll be back." Karen ran down the stairs to go to the waterfall. Achika stand there until she went inside the temple to help out Asuka.

-------

At the waterfall 

Karen was sitting on a big boulder with her hands together to make the tiger sign(the tiger sign in Naruto). The water was soaking her. The water was cold but she ignored it. Her eyes were closed and getting everything off her mind flow away. She opened her eyes, stood up from under the waterfall and jumped in the lake. There were trees left and right and what caught her eye was a beautiful Japanese Bellflower. Karen walked to it, and squat down to see it closer. The flower was red and there was yellow and orange inside of it. Karen stood up and started running back to the temple.

The Zojo Temple 

Karen slid the door open and then closed it behind her. She took off her shoes and walking towards the training room. She opened the door and saw Asuka and Achika practicing sword fighting. They both stopped and saw Karen standing there. There was a little bit of silence but Asuka broke the silence. "So Karen, want to train with Achika in sword fighting?" "Okay, I'll give it a go. But I'm not going easy on you just because you're my friend," Karen replied. Achika said, "That wouldn't be fun if you're going easy on me."

Karen grabbed her wooden sword and went into a fighting stance. So did Achika. Achika noticed that she was carrying her sword with left over right. Achika in her mind, _"She must be left handed. That's pretty difficult for a samurai."_ "If you are ready, then begin the fight," Asuka judged and moved back from Karen and Achika.

Karen was moving to her right really slowly and Achika moved to the right really slowly. Karen stopped moving and charged at Achika. Achika stood there and blocked her attack. "What! You stopped my attack!" Karen yelled with confusion. "Your not gonna beat me with that attack." Achika pushed her back with the force of her sword and Karen landed on her rear. Karen started to get mad. She stood up again to her fighting stance. Karen ran towards her and jumped with an over-head strike. She was about to hit her when Achika suddenly moved and was behind Karen. "You still got a long ways to go," Achika said.

Achika hit her on the back and Karen dropped on the floor with her stomach. She was starting to get up with all her might. "I'm not done yet," Karen said panting and breathing so hard for air.

They suddenly heard a noise outside. A man was screaming but then it stopped. "What was that noise, sensei?" Karen asked. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." "I'll come with you Asuka." They both went outside and saw a woman wearing a black kimono with her black hair in a bun, dark brown eyes and holding a Tsunami sword in her right hand. There were seven other men behind her thirsting for blood. "Tear them apart," the woman said with no emotion. The seven men dashed to Asuka and Achika. Asuka went in front of Achika and blocked the man sword with her own. "You must warn Karen about this. Hurry, while I hold then off!" Asuka said to Achika. Achika nodded and ran to the training room where Karen is.

-------

Achika slid open the door and was panting really hard. Karen was confused on why Achika was panting too much. Karen ran to Achika and knelt down to her. Karen asked, "What's wrong, Achika? Why are panting so much? Where is Asuka-sensei?" Achika tried to catch her breath but she answered Karen's questions. "There's a massacre outside. Asuka is holding them off. We must leave here now." They were about to leave when four men stopped them. Achika and Karen backed away from them while they were walking towards them. Then the woman walked in the room with her sword in her left hand. Karen looked at her sword and gasped when she saw red blood.

"Wh—Where did that blood come from?" Karen asked scared.

The woman: Oh her. You won't be seeing her again. I took care of her and she's having a very long nap.

Achika: You bastard. You'll pay for that.

Achika charged at her with full force. The woman dodged her attack and was behind her. "Huh, what the.." was all Achika could say. Because she stroked at her back making a big long bloody gash. The woman chuckled a bit and said, "Silly little girl likes to play with samurai swords." Achika was on the floor coughing up blood. "Your day as a samurai has ended," the woman said with her final strike. "Don't give up on your dream, Karen!" Achika yelled. The woman stroked her on the stomach. She was now lifeless on the floor while Karen was crying in tears. "May that be warning to you little girl. I'll let you live for a while, but I will soon strike you like I did with this piece of trash right here. Just so you were wondering, my name is Reiko Yorisawa."

She slid her sword back into the sheath and walked away. There was a long silence. She was alone with a lifeless Achika with blood everywhere around her. Karen stood up shaking and walked towards Achika. "Don't worry, Achika. I won't give up on my dream. I will get stronger and kill Reiko if it's the last thing I do!" She smashed her fist to the floor while breathing hard.

-------

She collected everything she needed for her journey. She already buried Achika and Asuka-sensei. Karen knelt down to them and prayed for them. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'm going to the Nanpou Temple and be trained there. May the heavens bless you both." Karen stood up and carried the sack bag behind her going straight to the Nanpou Temple.

"_I'm going to get stronger no matter what."_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Karen and Reiko. **

**Chapter 1 done. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
